Link to the Past
by John Silver fan
Summary: When Vader and Piett meet they discover they are linked in a way neither could have ever imagined. Non slash.
1. Revelations

Darth Vader was finally going to meet the two officers that would be his second and third. They entered his quarters and stood at attention.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel was a middle-aged man with blond hair, a mustache, and blue eyes. Captain Firmus Piett was a few years younger than Vader and had brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed familiar, but Vader knew he had never seen him before.

"Tell me about yourselves."

"I was born into a military family and began my career in the Clone Wars. I briefly served alongside General Kenobi and Skywalker."

Vader nodded then looked at Piett.

"And you, Captain?"

"Traitor-born," Ozzel growled.

If the Sith had any eyebrows left, they would have been raised. Piett looked like he was between blushing and giving the admiral a deadly look. He settled for simply ignoring him.

"I suppose you could say that. My father was a Jedi. However, shortly after I was born my mother asked an old, childhood friend of hers to take me as her own to give me a better life. She agreed, and I was adopted into the Piett family. Once I was old enough, I joined the Academy, and it went on from there."

"I think your mother got rid of you because she was ashamed."

_Now_ Piett was glaring at Ozzel.

"No, she wanted me to have a better life that what could provide for me."

"Enough. Dismissed, except you, Captain," Vader rumbled.

Ozzel left, and Piett looked at his commander, fearing he would be killed for his Jedi blood.

"Do you know what Jedi was your father?"

"Yes, sir. My father was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Vader stared at him. Now he knew why Piett had seemed familiar.

"Did... did you know him, sir?"

"Yes, but only for a short time. We met a few days before his death."

The younger man's expression saddened.

"Oh."  
>The Dark Lord softened a little. The captain probably knew little to nothing about his father.<p>

"he was a good Jedi and a great man. He was one of the few Jedi I truly admired, even know. I'm sure he would be proud of your accomplishments."

Piett blushed slightly.

"Thank you, sir."

"Who was your mother?"

He hesitated.

"Captain?"

He sighed.

"Shmi Skywalker."

Vader felt like what was left of his stomach had just dropped to his feet.

"What?"

"My birth mother's name was Shmi Skywalker. Yes, sir, Anakin Skywalker was my half brother."

He was stunned. Piett was his half brother!

"Captain, Anakin Skywalker is _still_ your half brother."

He looked at the Sith.

"But, sir, he's dead. You killed him yourself."

This must be so hard for Piett, to serve the man he thought killed the brother he had never known.

"That is what we wanted people to believe, but Anakin Skywalker still lives."

His expression lit up with hope.

"where is he?"  
>"He is here."<p>

He grew even more hopeful.

"Aboard the ship?"

"He is before your very eyes."

Vader paused for a moment.

"_I_ am Anakin Skywalker."


	2. Training

**Author's Note: Chapter two at last.**

* * *

><p>Piett stared at him, stunned.<p>

"W-what?" he asked, praying that this was some sick prank.

"I am Anakin Skywalker."

Vader watched his brother step back, body tensed to bolt should he find any kind of reason to do so.

"No. It can't be. You... you killed Anakin!"

He could hear the desperation in Piett's voice, trying to convince himself that his commander was lying.

"Search your feelings, Captain. I am Anakin, your brother."

Piett felt only truth. Dizziness swept through him, the floor rushed to meet him, and all went black.

Vader jumped up when the captain fainted. Swearing, his gently lifted his brother and set him in his chair. He didn't blame the younger man for fainting, he would have done the same in his position.

"Captain. Captain, wake up. Piett. Firmus!"

He blinked awake at his first name and jumped at finding Vader so close.

"I know this is a shock for you, Captain, but what I say is true."

Piett swallowed a couple times before finding his voice.

"I... I know,... Anakin."

"However, that does not mean you may call me by my old name."

He nodded.

"I apologize, my Lord."

Vader stepped back, and Piett stood.

"My Lord."

He looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Our... our mother. What was she like?"

Vader hesitated.

"Another time, Captain. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Piett left Vader's quarters, his head spinning. He couldn't believe it. Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were one and the same. It seemed impossible, but everything in him screamed that it was true. It was hard to process and even harder to accept. The man he had spent the last twenty years believe to be his brother's killer had turned out to _be_ his brother. So many questions burned in his mind.

Why the deception? Why the suit? Why the _change_?

The destruction of the Jedi was considered to be Vader's greatest conquest. Now that Piett knew that he was Anakin, the destruction of the Jedi now made even less sense than before. Even despite the revelation that they were brothers, he didn't dare to actually ask Vader any of these questions.

The days passed with little to no contact to between the brothers. Then, one evening, Piett was just leaving the bridge for the night when a young Ensign approached.

"Captain, sir," he said, saluting.

He looked at the young man.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Lord Vader had requested your presence in his training room."

Piett nodded.

"Very well. Dismissed."

When he entered Vader's training room he stopped and stared. Vader was battling one of his training droids. Upon sensing Piett he shut down the droid and looked at him.

"You, uh, wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. I have something for you."

The captain blinked in surprise.

"Come."

He followed the Dark Lord over to a cabinet of lightsabers. Vader opened it, took out one of the hilts, closed the cabinet, and held the weapon out to Piett. His brother hesitated, looking from the lightsaber to him.

"It was Qui-Gon's, so it's only right that you have it."

Piett slowly took it with a trembling hand. It was his father's!

"You are strong in the Force. I can teach you to use a lightsaber and the Force."

The captain activated the lightsaber and gave it a few test swings, admiring the emerald blade.

"I'd like that."

So Vader began training Piett. He proved to be a quick learner. Once he had the hang of his lightsaber they made a band to attach it to Piett's right arm. His sleeve was just loose enough to keep the weapon hidden, and he began carrying his lightsaber everywhere.

One day Piett was on the bridge not far from Ozzel. Suddenly, the Force cried a warning, and he saw the image of Ozzel dead. Turning, he saw an Ensign raising a hand as if to touch the admiral's shoulder, but Piett knew better. His lightsaber burst to life before he had even processed calling it to his hand. All eyes were on him, though he didn't notice as he swung at the Ensign. The young man screamed as his hand was severed and fell to the floor, still clutching his knife.

Piett kept his saber pointed at the Ensign's throat.

"Explain yourself," he ordered.

The man glared at him and spat in his face.

"Drop dead, Imp," he growled.

Never moving his blade, he wiped his face off.

"So you're a Rebel."

He turned to some nearby storm troopers.

"Take him to the detention center while I tell Lord Vader."

"Yes, sir."

Piett deactivated his lightsaber as they left the Rebel away and headed for Vader's quarters. After interrogating the Rebel, Vader had everyone swear not to tell anyone off the _Executor_ about Piett's lightsaber, fearing it would catch the attention of the Emperor.

Weeks later, word came that Piett's parents had died in a speeder crash. Vader gave him three months of personal leave.

After the funeral he headed for the wild planet of Dagobah due to urgings from the Force and a dream of his father telling him to go there. Not long after he arrived on the swampy planet he encountered one of the smallest beings he had ever seen.

" many humans do not. Why here are you?"

Piett couldn't help but smile.

"Mainly because of a dream, a dream of my father."

"Oh. Your father. Who is your father?"

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

The creature's ears twitched as he wasn't sure what he just heard.

"In my dream he told me to come here for more training, I don't know how to do that when there's no one here to train me."

"Yoda. Send you he did to Yoda."

Piett blinked. Master Yoda had been a legend.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes. Take you I will, but first eat you must. To my home we go. Come, come."

The captain sighed but followed. After a while he noticed that his companion was tiring. He gently lifted him onto his back and followed directions to a small hut. He soon found himself sitting in the hut, which was hardly tall enough for him to sit up straight in, with a bowl of some sort of stew.

"Why wish to become Jedi to do you?"

"Well, I don't. I just want to be able to understand and use the Force."

The creature's face became serious.

"Train this one I cannot."

Piett looked at him, surprised by the sudden change.

"**_Just because he doesn't want to be a Jedi doesn't mean you cannot train him_**," said a calm, deep voice, one he recognized from his dream, his father's voice.

Realization dawned upon the Imperial.

"You're Yoda."

"Much fear and conflict in him. Too exposed to the Darkside."

Piett was about to reply when his father's voice cut him off.

"**_He is strong and has a good heart_**."

Yoda gave a firm 'humph'.

"Much faith you have in him."

Qui-Gon chuckled.

"**_And why not? He is my son_**."

"Hmm. Even so, much anger in him there, like his brother."

Piett finally spoke.

"I'm not leaving until I learn _something_."

"Hmph! Your son he is indeed. Your defiance he had, Qui-Gon."

Yoda sighed.

"Very well. Trained he shall be."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I won't let you down."

Green eyes locked with brown.

"See we will. See we will."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: And so Jedi and Imperial meet, and Piett begins to further his training.<strong>


	3. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note: Chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Piett was used to early wake-ups and woke even before Yoda had. Not one to just sit by, the captain crawled out of his lean-to and began doing stretches. Vader had taught him many warm-ups, which he set about doing.<p>

Yoda exited his hut to see his new student engaged in warm-ups. He could practically see the Force flowing through him, and there was no doubt in his mind that this man was indeed Qui-Gon's son. He was so like the late maverick.

"Strong you already are."

Startled, Piett ended his handstand warm-up in a face-plant in the mud. He sat up and shook his head to rid himself of the mud.

"Startle you did I?" Yoda chuckled.

"Yes, Master. I'm still not used to sensing the presence of others."

The ancient Jedi nodded.

"Used to Vader's breathing you are."

The Imperial nodded.

Training was demanding, yet Piett met each demand with determination. He grew stronger and was exceeding even Yoda's expectations.

After he left to return to the _Executor_, Yoda sat in his hut, thinking over the past few months.

Piett landed his personal shuttle at a small spaceport. He still wore his civilian clothes, which he had worn on Dagobah. He headed into the restaurant and went to order. Just as he sat down to eat, a powerful presence of the Force hit him. He looked up and was drawn to a blond young man with sky blue eyes who sat with a brown haired, brown eyed man.

"Hands up!" bellowed a voice, breaking off his study.

He turned to see a group of men, made of up of one human, two Twi'leks, one Gungan, and one Rodian. Each held two blasters.

"Hand over all your valuables, now!" the human barked.

Piett scowled, brushing his now long bangs from his face. Someone needed to teach them a lesson, and apparently the young man shared his sentiment.

"What if we don't want to?"

"Luke!" his companion hissed.

Luke ignored him.

The Gungan and Rodian moved towards the young man, their postures threatening.

"You're a fool, boy," the Rodian said.

Piett sprung, and Luke's eyes went wide at the sight of the lightsaber in his hand.

"Jedi! Kill him!"

The captain deflected the blaster bolts and cut down the Rodian and Gungan. He let the Force flow through him, knowing if he left one thug alive, they would take a hostage or even kill someone. He Force Pushed the human into the wall as the two Twi-leks made a suicidal charge at him.

"Jedi scum!" one snarled.

He dispatched them with ease, though still disturbed by the kills, and then ran the human through. He deactivated his lightsaber, called the bag of his meal to his hand, and hurried out to his ship before anyone could try to talk to him.

"Wait!"

Piett turned to see the two young men.

"You're a Jedi?" Luke asked.

The boy pulsed strongly in the Force, much like Vader.

"Please. I'm Luke Skywalker."

Piett nearly choked on the piece of food he had just put in his mouth to give himself an excuse not to answer Luke's question. He spat it out and whirled.

"Did you say Skywalker?"

"Yes, sir."

He swallowed.

"Any relation to Anakin Skywalker?"

Luke nodded.

"He's my father."

The captained flung himself into the cockpit.

"Wait, please!"

"Look, boy, it's best if you left me alone."

With that he took off, thousands of questions whirling in his mind. Once he landed aboard the _Executor_ he exited his ship, ignoring salutes and greetings of his men, who recognized him despite his clothes and longer hair. He went straight to Vader's quarters.

"Luke Skywalker."

"What?" Vader demanded.

He looked his younger brother up and down, amused by his disheveled appreance.

"Luke Skywalker. Your son," Piett said.

He sensed his brother's shock.

"My... son?"

The captain nodded.

"I met him."

"Where?"

He relayed the story. Once he finished, Vader said nothing for a moment.

"You were foolish to use your powers and lightsaber out in the open."

"Really? You just found out about your son, and _that's_ what you're going to focus on?"

Vader sat in his chair.

"I thought he died with his mother."

"Well he didn't, and he knows something about your old life. He was interested in knowing if I was a Jedi, so he at least knows you used to be one."

Vader nodded.

"My old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, started his training before I killed him on the Death Star."

"You killed your- I'll never understand how your mind works, though at the moment I could care less."

The Dark Lord was a little surprised at how bold his sibling was being but didn't bother to try to talk him out of his boldness. He was his father's son, so he couldn't really expect anything else from the younger man.

"Are you finished, little brother?" he asked somewhat teasingly.

Piett snorted irritably but stalked off to clean up.

Vader smiled to himself. The stubbornness of Qui-Gon and the determination of Shmi was a dangerous mix. Piett now had no qualms about telling his elder sibling off. Of course he would never actually harm the captain, but Piett didn't know that.

Later the brothers were sparing.

"You've furthered your training. Impressive."

The younger of the Skywalker brothers answered with only a powerful blow that surprised Vader with the sheer strength of it.

"You've been trained."

"So what if I have. No Jedi is a threat when they're too old to fight."

Vader decided to let it drop for now. If Piett felt the Jedi was a threat he would say so. He was still an Imperial.

The captain executed a back flip, avoiding the crimson blade that swung towards his stomach. Upon landing he leaped high into the air, came down behind Vader, and stabbed at his back. Vader moved to block, but Piett adjusted his angle in mid stab. The Dark Lord found himself staring at the tip of the emerald blade as it rested just over his shoulder, alongside his neck. Had it been a real fight Piett would have killed him with such a move.

"I believe I have won this round," Piett said.

Their blades deactivated at the same time.

"It takes a highly trained eye and homed reflexes to pull off such a move. Most impressive."

The captain returned the hilt to the band on his arm.

"Well, I've had practice."

He left the training room to take his shift on the bridge.

Vader stayed behind, thinking. His brother had grown very powerful, and if he was not careful, he would catch the eye of the Emperor. That had to be avoided at _all_ costs.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Uncle and nephew meet at last, but only Piett knows of their relation.<strong>


	4. Revelations Part II

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody. Sorry it took so long to update this, I just haven't had the motivation or inspiration to write anything for this story in a while. Chapter four.**

* * *

><p>After the Battle of Hoth, despite his sudden promotion, Piett had the premonition of Luke going to Dagobah.<p>

"I know where Luke is, or at least where he's _going."_

Vader looked at him.

"Where?"

"To train. I can meet him there. You know he won't go within a mile of you or this ship."

The Dark Lord nodded.

"Go."

Piett changed into his civilian clothes and took his ship to Dagobah. He arrived in the rain to find Luke inside Yoda's hut.

"You're that Jedi from the diner," Luke said.

He sat down, bowing his head to his Master, before replying.

"More or less. Name's Firmus, Firmus Piett."

"Luke, but I told you that before."

Piett nodded, smiling slightly.

"So what brings you here, Luke?"

"Would you believe me if I said a ghost?"

He thought for a moment then smiled.

"A dream of my long dead father brought me here, so yes I would."

Luke chuckled.

"So,... what do you know about my father?"

"Not as much as I would like to, I'm afraid."

The Rebel looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Brown eyes met sky blue ones.

"Anakin Skywalker is my half-brother."

Luke stared at him, wide eyed and opened mouthed, in shock.

"W-What?"

"Anakin Skywalker is my half-brother. We have the same mother, Shmi."

Piett then said nothing else, letting the news and shock sink in.

"So... you're my uncle?" the young man asked after a few minutes.

The admiral nodded.

"Wow."

Piett smiled.

"So, if you're my uncle, why do you have a different last name?"

"Well, your father had already left Tatooine by the time I was born, he and my own father never knew about me. After I was born your grandmother asked a visiting friend of hers to take me with her so I could have a better life than what my mother could have given me. So she took me, and I was adopted into the Piett family. I was told the truth when I was fifteen, and by then it was too late to meet my mother or Anakin."

Luke nodded in understanding.

The next morning, Luke went outside to wait for his training to start to see Piett doing warm-ups.

"Not bad," he called.

Piett smiled and flipped from his one-handed handstand to his feet. Luke's eyes widened in surprise and admiration.

"Wow. I'm impressed."

His uncle chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to do that too someday, most likely very soon."

"I hope this training doesn't take too long."

Piett walked over to the young man.

"Why are you interested in being a Jedi, Luke?"

"Mostly because of my father. I want to be like him."

_Which side of him?_ Piett thought dryly.

"Also, if I become a Jedi I'll be able to avenge my father."

Piett stared at his nephew.

"What do you mean by 'avenge'?"

Luke's eyes hardened.

"Kill Vader."

The admiral swallowed quietly. That was what he had been afraid of.

"I see. Luke."

"Yeah, Uncle Firmus?"

He paused to allow a small smile. Luke had been rather accepting of him as his uncle.

"Do you honestly think that a few months of training will be enough for you to defeat Vader, who is no older much older but also much stronger and far more experienced that you?"

His nephew was silent, thinking that over.

"Vader's killed fully trained Jedi Masters, Jedi who have trained their entire lives. A few months, even a few years, won't be enough for you to beat him, he has nearly forty years experience."

The young Jedi-in-training scowled.

"I don't have any other choice, Uncle."

"I know, but-"

Luke cut him off.

"And why are you trying to talk me out of this? It's almost like your defending him or something. I would have thought you'd want him dead just as much as I do."

"Luke, that's not the point. My point is; do you _really_ expect to stand a chance against him when he has the advantages of strength, power, control, and experience?"

The young Skywalker frowned.

"It's only chance I've got, so I guess we'll find out, won't we?" he asked snappily.

Piett sighed.

"All right, fine. You've made up your mind, and I can see there's no convincing you otherwise."

_Just like your stubborn as a bantha father,_ he though wryly.

The weeks passed as they trained, and both Luke and Piett grew stronger. Piett often assisted in the early lessons since he had already had them. Finally, Yoda brought them to a cave.

"I feel cold. What is this place?"

"Into the cave you must go, Luke. Your weapons leave. Need them you will not."

Luke looked at their Master as if he had grown another head and walked into the cave with his weapons. Yoda sighed softly, and Piett sat down next to him.

"What's in the cave, Master?"

"Strong in the Darkside the cave is. Show younger Skywalker his own Darkside it will. A test it is."

They sat in silence for a few moments, or as silent as it could get on Dagobah.

"Will you send me in there as well?"

Yoda shook his head and looked at his older student.

"No. Face the Darkside everyday you do. In tuned to Vader's darkness you are. Connect you to it your link with him does."

He gave his teacher a confused look.

"I don't understand."

"When angry Vader is, when using the Darkside, feel it do you?"

Piett thought for a moment.

"I feel... something."

"Feel what do you?"

He paused to think of how to describe what he would feel.

"I feel... cold and... almost... hollow."

Yoda nodded.

"Powerful the Darkside is, but leaves one empty and broken it does."

The ancient Jedi then sighed, his ears drooping a little.

"What is it?"

"Failed the cave's trial young Skywalker has."

Piett sighed softly as Luke emerged.

Days later, Luke had a vision of his friends in danger. After much arguing, Luke left to go after them with Piett following. They landed atCloudCityon Bespin. Once inside, Piett felt the presence of his brother. He sent a mental nudge across their bond.

_/Welcome back./_ came Vader's mental voice.

_/Luke is with me./_

There was pause.

_/Bring him to me. I am in the carbon freezing chamber./_

_/I'll see you soon./_

"Luke, this way."

Knowing that Piett was older, wiser, and further in his training that he was, Luke followed his uncle down to the carbon freezing chamber. The lights turned on, revealing the hulking figure of Darth Vader.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet," the metallic bass rumbled loudly, echoing slightly in the chamber.

Luke calmly walked towards him and activated his lightsaber. Vader's own red blade hummed into existence. Behind him, heard Piett activated his own weapon and smirked. His uncle would help him defeat this monster.

"Put it away, Luke."

His smirk vanished, and, without thinking, he turned to face his uncle.

"What?"

"Put it away," Piett repeated, his lightsaber pointed at the young Jedi.

"But how am I supposed to fight him without my lightsaber?"

The admiral shook his head.

"You're not. We don't want to hurt you, Luke. Now put it away."

Luke looked between Vader and Piett, and it clicked.

"You're... you're an Imperial."

Piett sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I'm Admiral Firmus Piett of the _Executor_, second-in-command to Lord Vader."

"How can you work for him? He killed my father, your brother!"

Now Vader spoke, making Luke jump, having momentarily forgotten that the Sith was still there.

"No, Luke. _I_ am your father."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Dun dun DUN! Eh, you all knew it was coming. Please review.<strong>


	5. Arrival on the Executor

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day. All right! Chapter five, guys.**

* * *

><p>Piett watched his nephew's face fill with shock, horror, disbelief, and denial.<p>

"No. No. It's not true. It's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, Luke, you _know_ it to be true."

Luke's face fell into an expression was of devastation.

"Noooo!" he cried.

The admiral couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. Luke had told him while on Dagobah that more than anything he had always wanted to know his father, especially after learning that he had been a Jedi. Now the image he had imagined of his father, a heroic Jedi, had just been shattered by the harsh truth that his father was in fact the one Luke had thought to be his murderer, the man he watched kill his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who tortured his friends, and a Sith Lord.

The young man dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees in tears. Piett deactivated his own lightsaber, knelt beside Luke, and hesitantly put a hand on his back, unsure of how his nephew would react.

"Luke?"

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" he pleaded to his dead mentor through the tears.

The Imperial bit his lip and hesitantly drew the Jedi into a hug. Luke accepted it, falling willingly into his embrace, and crying on his shoulder, his need for comfort outweighing his anger and feelings of betrayal.

Vader watched his brother and son. It was clear that during their time training Luke had come to trust, and quite possibly love, Piett enough for those feelings, or at least his trust, to overcome his negative feelings and allow the older man to comfort and hold him. It seemed that Piett had also inherited Qui-Gon's ability to very quickly earn someone's trust and, on occasions, love.

Once Luke finally got a hold of his raging emotions, he moved back and pushed Piett's arms away, now scowling at his uncle, the hurt and betrayal shining in his eyes. Piett looked away, his heart clenching at the sight of those anguished eyes, eyes that he had come to know to sparkle with mischief, shine with happiness, glow with love, burn with determination, and flame with righteous anger. Eyes that now held betrayal, sadness, hurt, and denial.

"If you come quietly your friends will go free," Vader rumbled.

Luke nodded numbly. Vader picked up the young man's lightsaber, instantly recognizing it as his old one, clipped it to his belt, took out some binders, clasped them on Luke's wrists, and pulled him to his feet.

Piett took his nephew's arm and led him through the palace, following Vader to his waiting shuttle. Once aboard the _Executor_, Vader turned to his brother.

"He will be your responsibility, Admiral."

He nodded.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, answering as the admiral since they were in the hangar with a few men not too far away.

He led the Jedi to his quarters.

"It's not much, but it's better than the wet ground of Dagobah," he said after closing the door.

Luke said nothing. He didn't even look at him. Piett sighed softly.

"Luke, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I know that you've always wanted to know your father, especially after learning he was once a hero. I'm sorry that image has been destroyed. I understand."

He finally looked at him, glaring at him.

"Understand? No one would understand how I feel."

"No? Did you forget that Anakin and Vader being one and the same makes Vader my brother?"

Luke winced inwardly. He admittedly _had_ forgotten that in the shock and turbulence of emotions.

"I'll admit this to you; you reacted better than I did," Piett said.

"I did?"

His uncle nodded.

"I fainted."

He smiled slightly, and Piett chuckled then grew serious again.

"Luke, even though it make seem like it right now, it's not the end of the world. You'll get used to it in time, trust me."

The young man nodded and sighed softly.

"Thanks."

The admiral smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, I'll take the binders off, but you can_not_, under **_any_** circumstance unless it is life or death, leave my quarters. Understand?"

"Yeah."

Piett looked him in the eyes, knowing it was impossible to lie while looking someone right in the eyes.

"Understand?"

"Yes."

He unlocked the binders.

"All right. You may practice with the Force, but not on or with anything breakable."

Luke nodded, knowing his uncle wouldn't be very happy if he broke something.

"If someone comes use the surveillance to see who it is. If they seem like they might be a threat to you of some kind don't open the door, so in other words; use common sense."

He smiled and nodded again.

"Also when checking visitors, use the Force, it should give you some kind of hint about them and/or their intentions."

"Got it."

Piett nodded.

"Good. Now I've got to get the bridge. I'll see you later. Lock the door behind me."

"Okay. Bye."

Piett left, and Luke locked the door as he had been told. He then sat on the floor and began to meditate. He reached out to the ship. He found a few people with some Force strength but not much. He found and recognized his uncle's signature. Luke soon found another presence, one that was much like his own and a little similar to Piett's, but this one was stronger and _much_ darker. He then realized it was Vader.

Intrigued, he cautiously probed deeper with his father and uncle. They stood out against the framework of the Force, like himself, only more so than he did, practically glowing with its power. Vader was cloaked in darkness, and the darkness also reached for Piett. However, his uncle didn't seem to be bothered by it, and Luke wondered if he even noticed it.

On the bridge, Piett suddenly felt the familiar chill and emptiness that crept across his bond with Vader. He could now _truly_ sense the Darkside. He let it simply flow through him rather than using or fighting it. It was an everyday part of his life, it had been for the past few years. Though he was by no means used to it, he recognized it and let it go through him.

While the Darkside itself no longer really bothered him, he was still bothered by the injuries and killings Vader caused with it. Though he knew that his brother would never willingly harm him, he still wished the Sith didn't find it necessary to kill his own men.

Now that he knew what the chill and emptiness meant, he often would quickly act almost like Vader's conscience, speaking mentally to him, finding out what was happening, why he was angry, why he was trying to killing someone, and then, if he did not agree with the person's death, would attempt to calm his brother and get him to see the rational side. Most of the time it worked, and the death rates aboard the Executor had gone down, much the shock of everyone else. However, there were times when Piett's calming attempts would fail or he would agree with Vader on the unfortunate person's death and not make any attempts to calm his elder sibling.

_/Vader?/_

_/What?/_ came the snappy reply.

_/Who are you trying to kill now?/_

_/Lieutenant Hunter, and I'm not trying to kill him, I merely giving him a warning./_

_/Dare I ask for what?/_

_/He has been late for his shifts for the past week and a half./_

_/So you're choking him?/_

_/I'm only giving him a warning./_ Vader insisted.

_/A verbal warning would do just as good./_

_/That's now how I like to do things./_

Piett just barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes.

_/And you wonder why the men are afraid of you./_ he sent sarcastically.

Vader sighed mentally, and Piett felt the chill and emptiness leave as Vader released the unfortunate Lieutenant, stopping his use of the Darkside.

_/You better be right about a verbal warning working just as well./_

_/Have a little faith in me, won't you. Just trust me./_

Another mental sighed.

_/All right./_

Piett then withdrew, ending the conversation.

Vader knew his brother had inherited many things from Qui-Gon, and they were really showing through now that he was further in his training. Piett had his father's stubbornness, which had always been there and shown, his kindness, a rare thing in the Imperial Navy, his humility, which was even rarer, his wisdom, his strength in the Force, and his strength of heart. Like his father before him, the admiral was protective of his loved ones, had no qualms about fighting to keep them safe, was fiercely loyal, was cautious about who he trusted, was courageous, and, in rare moments, a little reckless. Though he would never admit it out loud, the Sith loved his brother and would do almost anything to keep him safe.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: It's finally in writing that Vader loves his little brother. We just kinda left Luke alone in Piett's quarters, but we'll get back to him in the next chapter. Please review.<strong>


End file.
